C.O.N.S.U.M.E.D.
---- Collab between Yoshfico123 and MasterFrown0704. ---- of Creepypastas <303> Okay, are we all ready? of Creepypastas Yes, Everyone's here. of Creepypastas <303> Alright. Let's go over the two months of paperwork that I have assigned. of Creepypastas Why do we need to fill out all this paperwork? Is it something important? of Creepypastas <303> That is classified information. of Creepypastas I don't see how any of this is classified. There's a lot of questions relating to The Kingdom of MCCW on these pages. of Creepypastas You're the one who handed them out, 303. Are we planning on doing another raid? of Creepypastas <303> Yes. Those jerks are always mistreating us. They think that we're just some stories waiting to tell some tale about a boat and sail. of Creepypastas I take offense to that. of Creepypastas <303> How? of Creepypastas Last 9 words of that sentence. Read them, and you'll know why I'm offended. of Creepypastas <303> It's not my fault you're a Bendy Fanboy. of Creepypastas Ugh, here we go again... of Creepypastas Can we focus on the raid please? of Creepypastas But he- Ugh, fine... of Creepypastas <303> Okay, so what we are going to do to do is plot a full-scale invasion on the MCCW. Our first order of business is to take down Yoshfico123, SCP-Deadlock and TheMysteriousHood, the 3 strongest members of the kingdom. After that, we will place the Kingdom under seige, killing the weaker members of the kingdom. Breaking down the kingdom wall will be tricky, so we'll need some extreme firepower. of Creepypastas Ooh! Can we take down MasterFrown0704 too? of Creepypastas <303> Fine. of Creepypastas Alright, everyone hand over their paperwork. *Paper fluttering* of Creepypastas Once we're done plotting, they stand no chance against us... Project C.O.N.S.U.M.E.D. will be a success... I know it.... *Maniacal laughter* ---- Meanwhile at the MCCW Union... ---- Union of MCCW Wow. I never thought tonight's sunset would be so beautiful. Union of MCCW It's almost as beautiful as you. Nk began to blush a little bit. Union of MCCW Stop it! Union of MCCW Why? Am I hurting your feelings? Union of MCCW Kinda… Not so much, but kinda… Union of MCCW Oh come on. It’s not that bad. Union of MCCW Well… I guess it isn’t… Fico looked back at the sunset. Nk did so, as well. Union of MCCW But in all seriousness, you’re right. This sunset is one of the best I’ve seen in 2 years. Union of MCCW I wonder what makes it so beautiful? Fico and Nk’s dating session was interrupted by the small slam of a large, steel door. Fico turned his head. Out of the darkness came Hood. Union of MCCW Fico, I may have to interrupt your kissy sessions because of some urgent news. Union of MCCW Kissy sessions? Union of MCCW Whatever you and Nk are doing. Union of MCCW We’re viewing the sunset. That’s all. Union of MCCW Just come with me. You might want to see it. Union of MCCW Okay. Sorry Neha, another urgent matter. Union of MCCW No, no. I understand. Fico walked with Hood into the dark hallway. Union of MCCW I don’t understand how Neha could fall in love with a Link reskin like you. Union of MCCW What? What part of your ass did you pull that phrase out of? Union of MCCW I didn’t pull it out of my ass. I’m just curious as to how you and Neha got so close. Union of MCCW She’s just a really close friend of mine. We met on the community; same way as everyone else. Union of MCCW Everyone on the community knows that you two lovebirds are more than just friends. Union of MCCW True, but it isn’t polite to rub it in my face like a first grader. Now, what did you want to show me? Union of MCCW I found this letter sitting on the large gateway. I barely noticed it. After reading it’s contents, I thought it would be ideal to show you what’s on it. Union of MCCW Well show me it! If it’s something important, we shouldn’t leave it to die. Union of MCCW Alright. Hood reached into his pocket. His hand began to fondle around a little bit before pulling out a folded slip of paper. Folding and crunching noises filled their ears as Hood unfolded the small slip of paper. Hood read the contents aloud; “MCCW – WE HAVE TOPPED OUR LIMIT – A REVOLUTION SHALL OCCUR – A NEW ORDER MUST RISE – ARMAGEDDON WILL STRIKE IN NINETY DAYS – MAKE PREPERATIONS – OTHERWISE FUTILE – THE LEIGON OF CREEPYPASTAS STAYS STRONG.” Union of MCCW Revolution? Armageddon? New Order? Do you think this could be some kind of warning? Union of MCCW Sure seems like it. It’s nothing good, to say the least. Union of MCCW I think we should warn Deadlock. Union of MCCW Good idea. ---- Category:Factionpasta Category:Pastas featuring multiple users Category:Collabs Category:Yoshfico123 Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Chat